RS012: Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 16. Synopsis While Sapphire goes on her next adventure, Ruby finds himself on sea. He meets his savior, Mr. Briney, who is in search for a rare fish Pokémon. However, they soon meet trouble when Mr. Briney fishes out a Crawdaunt. Chapter Plot Sapphire is at sea, whistling. Roxanne and a man arrive, since Roxanne wants to explain more about Gym Badges. Sapphire replies she needs to go immediately, across the sea, to Dewford Town. She tells she has a Pokémon, but it does not belong to her. A Wailord appears and Sapphire jumps on it, asking it to take her to Dewford Town, since she can't think of a way to keep this big thing in a Poké Ball. Roxanne explains should one receive eight Gym Badges of Hoenn region, they can enter the League unconditionally. Elsewhere, Archie has his grunts lined up and promotes his three people, Shelly, Amber and Matt, to sub-leaders of Team Aqua. They are pleased and wear new uniforms, but Archie reminds them the girl and two news-reporters have seen them and dismisses them to take care of this nuisance. Elsewhere, Ruby wakes up and is shocked his clothes are dirty and crumpled. He is at ease to see his Pokémon well. He does not see his Ruru, but remembers lending it to Wally, who must've escaped. While Ruby is hanging his clothes, an old man appears, surprised Ruby is awake. Ruby is surprised he is at sea, while the old man replies he found Ruby floating on Sea Route 106. The man lets Ruby know his Wingull, Peeko, found him. The sailor is a retired fisherman, named Mr. Briney. Ruby goes to thank him, but is seasick. Mr. Briney asks Ruby to take a nap while he is fishing. Ruby tramples, since Mr. Briney is "retired" - Mr. Briney replies he heard of a fish deep in the ocean that remains unchanged for millions of years and wants to fish it out. He shows him the picture, but Ruby does not consider it beautiful. He goes downstairs, still seasick, along with Coco. He notices a bunch of Pokémon and considers he has nothing in common with his savior, angering Mr. Briney. Something is launched and Whiscash feels it. Mr. Briney replies Whisko, his Whiscash, can trace earthquakes and report them. Ruby is worried, for Wally reminded him earthquakes can happen at sea. Ruby asks Mr. Briney why didn't he ask why was Ruby floating at sea. Briney replies he just isn't noisy. Ruby admits he was thrown into the sea, due to an earthquake, near Sea Route 105. Mr. Briney records this and notices all earthquakes are near Sootopolis City. Mr. Briney pulls his rod and catches a Wailmer, even if it is not what he is looking for. He advises Ruby to know the nature better, as Mr. Briney would like to spend his last days fishing on a good spot. He points at a bunch of Wingull, which means there is a good spot for fishing. Mr. Briney fishes out something big, which is a Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt goes on the ship and tosses Mr. Briney away. As Ruby tries to pull Mr. Briney back to the ship, Crawdaunt's star flashes, preparing for an attack. Debuts Pokémon *Wailord (Sapphire's) *Whiscash (Mr. Briney's) *Mr. Briney's Wingull *Huntail (Mr. Briney's) *Barboach (Mr. Briney's) *Mr. Briney's Magikarp *Mr. Briney's Wailmer *Relicanth *Crawdaunt Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 16 chapters